


Starlight

by flowersaretarts



Series: Violets [8]
Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Hospital, Illness, M/M, Romance, Sadness, at the bedside, bed, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mar 15, 2015<br/>Withwood, Sideribus Inlustris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

Do you remember that night?   
You have always been telling me it was raining on our way back from the Crow, but your memory is so buggered, lovey.   
The sky was starry.   
Like it had been for many days, but you never noticed it. You didn’t notice me.   
You’d probably got used to my silent presence; your lancer, your shadow. I let you scream and rave, standing down there, waiting for you to descend and allow me to carry you home.  
I wished you got hold of my hand that night.   
Like I’m holding yours now, while the starlight fills the hospital room.   
Wake up, Vyv. I miss you.   
Please don’t let this be our last night.


End file.
